Our Stories Oneshots
by Turtlefan141
Summary: It's not the happy memories that make us who we are, but the bad ones. The ones that strip us of everything we care about and leave us with nothing. The ones where we have to build ourselves back up from the bottom with nothing more than self-will and determination. These are our tales, read if you will. Prequels to the Scarlett Series.
1. Leo

Leo

I quickly left Finley's office, trying desperately to erase the past hour from my memory-but to no avail. I could sense the familiar feeling of my throat seeming to close before small tears pricked at the corners of my eyes. At first I believed Finley when he told me this happened to everyone, but now I've learned different. School, the elder children, they all taught me the truth, though not in the way they expected. I still went through with it though, otherwise he might have started on Raph, Donnie or Mikey. I wouldn't let that happen. Ever. If I could I would have stopped Finley and ran off with my brothers, go to a new place where no one can hurt us. But I knew that's never going to happen. What could I do anyway?

I was only 6.

Out of the corner of my eyes I spotted a few children, just older them me and my brothers, gang up on a younger boy. Since it happened so regularly I started to ignore it, until the younger child started to look familiar. Once I saw him fully, my blood started to boil in pure anger. He was hunched over in self-defence and had scattered bruises that will take weeks to heal, but there's no mistaking it.

It was Donnie.

I walked over, hands screwed up into fists.

"Leave him alone!" I shouted, slightly amazed my voice went that loud.

The boys dropped Donnie on the ground and turned to face me. They towered over me by a good couple inches, unlike Donnie, who was only just shorter than them.

Despite this I stood straight in an attempt to look taller.

"What do you want squirt?" One asked.

"You wanna take his place?" A slightly taller one questioned.

"Maybe you need to learn your place here." The last one, who seemed to be in charge, stated.

He swung a fist at me, but I dodged it, dropping to the ground and kicking his legs out from under him. As he fell the taller guy ran towards me. I noticed his heavy footing and jumped out the way. My theory worked as he lost balance and tumbled to the ground, next to the first. The last one just stood there a few seconds, looking from his fallen friends, to Donnie and back to me. I lunged forward and he ran down the hall. It was only then that I noticed I had attracted a crowd, who cheered as I helped Donnie off the ground. As I we walked to his room I made a silent promise to myself. I would protect my brothers at any cost.

From bullies.

From Finley.

From harm.


	2. Raph

Raph

It was coming up on our thirteenth birthday. I was on my way to visit Daisy, my girlfriend, who said she had a big surprise for me. We had been going out for three months, and though I'd never tell anyone this, I thought that I loved her. She just seemed so...perfect. My brothers knew about her, they'd even met her after a lot of nagging and begging (mostly Mikey), and they liked her.

Everything seemed to be going great. I'd even kissed her, and trust me, when you're twelve years old that's a big achievement in the eyes of your friends and brothers (again, mostly Mikey).

I walked up the alleyway we always met. We met there because she said she didn't want to be in the sun. Now I know the truth-she didn't want to be seen with me.

I walked in and called, "Daisy!" I was so concentrated on finding her. I really was clueless back then.

"Raphael."

I spun around and saw her. Smiling, I walked forward, but only then did I see the knife. My smile dropped. Before I could react or even take a single step, she plunged it into my stomach.

"You really think I'd be with a street rat like you? God you are stupid." She sneered. She continued to taunt me but I couldn't hear her anymore. I was getting weaker from blood loss and before long the world started to get blurry.

_**~Our Stories~**_

I don't remember much after that. When I woke up I was in hospital, my brothers around me, and a new scar was on my body. I didn't see Daisy anymore, until recently anyway-but that's another story entirely. I never thought a girl could love me again, and I thought I was the same.

But now I've met her. She's perfect. I've kissed her, and it was great. So thanks Scar.

You did the impossible.

You love me.

I love you.

You fixed me.

You never needed fixing-trust me.


	3. Donnie

Donnie

There he goes again, walking to his room as if nothing is wrong and everything's ok. But I can see the tear tracks on his face-I know something is going on. But whenever I try to ask him, he either changes the subject or just out right denies it. I don't get it, we're supposed to be brothers, we can tell each other anything. At least, we used to be able to. Leo's been more distant than he used to be. I don't think Raph and Mikey have noticed yet, but I have-Leo's never been much good at lying.

He's so protective of us. He stopped the bullies from beating me up every day. They didn't know about that until he found me that faithful day two years ago. I only didn't tell them because the bullies said they would start on my brothers. I couldn't have that.

He shares a room with Raph, while I share with Mikey. They only make walls so thick you know, I can hear him crying in the night, long after the other two have fallen asleep. It breaks my heart each time to hear him like that. Raph says he's our big brother, put here to help us. But right now, I think it's him who needs the help. But first he needs to let someone help him, he needs to open up.

So why won't he let us help him? Why won't he tell us why he cries at night? Why does he lie and say everything's ok? Why won't he tell us the truth?

What is Leo keeping from us?

Then again, what if I'm wrong? What if everything's normal? It could just be hormones, I've read about those. They mess up your feelings, so maybe that's why he cries at night. Everything could be alright, that could be why he denies it.

Maybe I'm right.

Maybe I'm wrong.

But Leo still won't talk about it.

Pretty insightful for an eight year old, don't you think?


	4. Mikey

Mikey

When I was ten, spring was defiantly my favourite time of the year. I mean,

Summer's cool-you know, ice cream and all, and winters good for snow, but in spring all the flowers are in bloom and the animals are out and about. It's just so...beautiful.

At least it was until that dog bit me that one day.

It sank its teeth in pretty deep as well. I grasped my hand, already crying. The blood was seeping through my fingers and down my arm, staining my top with red. I didn't like it, red is sort of Raph's thing. I prefer orange. It's, as Donnie would say, vibrant. Red's just…depressing. Reminds me of things I really don't want to recall, things I can barely remember but can feel as if they were happening at that exact moment-that exact time.

I felt someone place their hand on my shoulder, and turned to see Leo. He was shouting for Donnie, who was near the bottom of the hill I was sat on, Raph close behind him. Leo kept on telling me how I shouldn't go outside the orphanage grounds and how they couldn't bear to lose me and all. Donnie was telling me that I won't need stitches and to keep my hand still while he wrapped it up in bandages, despite the fact that keeing still while he tightly wraps my hand is near to impossible. Raph was just rubbing my back, repeating over and over that I was an idiot.

Yeah, we may not be the most 'normal' family, but we're brothers, and I love them all.

Even Raph.


	5. Jack

Jack

It was a simple robbery, nothing we'd never done before. Just because it was a bit more expensive and a bit more guarded than what we usually swiped, doesn't mean it was any harder to take it.

Monica, Tyson and I all crept along. Monica was my best friend, Tyson was my other friend. I kinda liked him, with his blonde unkept hair and his dark brown eyes that almost seemed black in the lighting. He came from a broken family, mom and dad separated, little sister murdered. He lived with his dad, where he was abused almost every day. He didn't really talk much, but he was a master of stealth, he taught me and Monica now to creep around unnoticed. He was even in charge of that operation, seeing as he was eleven and we were ten.

What was supposed to happen was that Monica was going to create a distraction while Tyson and I crept through the back, took the necklace, and got Monica out of there before the alarms went off. But that didn't happen, here's what did:

There were more guards there than we anticipated, so Monica could only distract about half of them. So I had to try and get the necklace alone while Tyson got the rest of them away. I tripped over and knocked something, next thing I know alarms are blaring and two guards have got me by the arms, as they have Monica.

Tyson had run off.

_**~Our Stories~**_

_Two and a bit years later_

Four years. That's how long I was spending in this prison. Monica got the same, but they never found Tyson, not that we ratted him out or anything. We're not snitches, we like family. Except Monica and I. We weren't not exactly friends anymore. Disagreements escalated into arguments, arguments turned into fights, fights into hatred. Now we couldn't be in the same room without a brawl.

One day I got a visitor: a man in a brown kimono. He told me that he could get me out of here if I went to his school. A school for teenage ninjas. At first I thought he was pulling my leg, turns out he was serious. I accepted of course, anywhere was better than prison. So I said one last goodbye to Monica. I got my dog tag, the one possession I was allowed to keep, and threw it at her in the dining hall. I wouldn't keep it anyway, it had our symbol for the black venom on it.

~Our Stories~

The first couple days were difficult. Everyone knew I was from prison, so I tried to keep my distance. I had only just turned thirteen so I was put in the Y unit. About a week later some older kid tripped me over in the dining hall. He left there with seventeen bruises.

No one bothered me again.

Until I met Leo.


	6. Scarlett

Scarlett

I was sat on the doorstep, awaiting the return of my mother. She would probably get home half drunk, having already been in bed with a couple different men. I'd be stuck taking care of her, and once she was sober she'd try to change me so I was just like her. Again.

That was normal life for me.

I lived in an alleyway between a bar and a cigarette shop. My mom wasn't exactly the best role model for me, but she was all I had. My dad was one of the many men she had slept with over the years-the one where she forgot to use protection. She was an alcoholic, and smoked. Personally I didn't like her, but she would hit me if I disobeyed her, which was why I tried to only do it when she was drunk, so she wouldn't remember it a couple hours later.

I shuffled myself closer to the door in an attempt to conceal myself even more, wrapping my arms around my knees to keep myself warm. The bells from a grandfather clock nearby tolled, informing me that it was eight o'clock.

At nine o'clock I expected to see her stumble in.

At ten o'clock I theorised that she had gone to her favourite night club.

At eleven o'clock I started getting worried.

At twelve o'clock I realised she wasn't coming back that night and went to sleep.

At seven am I woke up again. She wasn't there. I was on my own.

I was six years old.


	7. April

April

I was walking down the road with my dad. I was six years old, and he had promised me ice cream for having a good report card at school. It's not that I'm dumb or anything, in fact I was the smartest in my grade, it's just that I had a tendency to correct teachers and get into fights when people insulted me or my dad. Then I'd get detention. But this term I didn't get a single detention and got all A's on my report. So I could now get ice cream.

As we turned a corner a white van pulled up alongside us. Three identical men, all wearing the same suit, jumped out and grabbed dad. I called out to him but he told me to run. I didn't a first, not wanting to leave him, but when one of the men tried to grab me I ran off.

I came back a few minutes later. Dad was gone. First mom, now him. All I had left was my aunt, but even she abandoned me years later in a street.

It's as if the world is trying to say, 'no one wants you'.

Now I know that's not true.

'Cause I've met Donnie.

I've known about his crush on me since day one where he stared at me for twenty minutes straight. I thought he was blind or something. Then when he finally managed to talk to me, about a week later, he kept on stammering. I wanted to tell him that I liked him too, but I was too scared.

Now I'm in the same position, but it's completely different.

I love him.


	8. Isabel

Isabel

My brother Jonathan and I were best friends when we were little. Ever since our parents died all we had was each other, so we were pretty much inseparable. We would do everything together-we even had a room together at the orphanage thanks to budget cuts. One day, when we were ten, we walked over to the park near the orphanage, where we played quite often. Jonathan had brought his frisbee, handmade out of a block of wood found behind the orphanage-he was good at crafting things like that.

He threw the frisbee at me but I, having crap hand-eye-coordination (still do to be honest), missed it and therefore had to run after it. It was stuck in a tree and took about five minutes to get out, since it was caught between two branches which had somehow managed to get wrapped around it. When I got back Jonathan wasn't there. I looked everywhere, but he was gone.

Police gave up.

I became quiet.

I joined T.M.N.T.

I never forgot Johnny.

I found him three years later.


End file.
